


No Tricks, Just Treats

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Professors, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Professor Potter chaperones his first Hogsmeade weekend for Halloween.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	No Tricks, Just Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Written for HP_Halloween in October. This is also a wee belated birthday gift for **alafaye** who asked for 'Severus/Harry, leaves."

"I'm surprised the Headmaster has to chaperone Halloween weekend," Harry said as he and Snape walked behind a group of students.

"As if I would allow our youngest professor to escort them alone." Snape snorted. "You've barely finished school yourself."

"It's been ten years." Harry chuckled. "If I can handle a Weasley Christmas, I can handle a few third years."

"After they've bought out all the sweets in Honeydukes?" 

Harry groaned. "This is going to be a nightmare, isn't it?"

"It's nothing you can't handle, Professor Potter," Snape said, lips twitching. "Hurry along, Wood," Snape called out to a Ravenclaw girl who was picking up brightly-coloured autumn leaves along the path.

Once in Hogsmeade, Harry bought a few chocolate frogs for himself before Honeydukes sold out. Wondering whether Snape favoured liquorice wands or dark chocolate, he chose some of each to have on hand... just in case.

They made their way back to the castle; Harry pulled his cloak tight around his neck against the chill in the air. 

"Cold, Potter?"

"Nothing a little Firewhisky won't fix."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?"

Harry smiled. "Would you like it to be?"

"I finish my rounds at ten." 

"Brilliant."


End file.
